Halo: Broken Circle
''Halo: Broken Circle ''is a standalone Halo ''novel written by John Shirley and published by Gallery Books. Canonically, the book is set thousands of years before the events of any of the ''Halo ''games. The book was released on November 4, 2014. It follows multiple point of views from numerous members of the Covenant both before it was formed, during its early days, and during its collapse. Story Synopsis In a skirmish on the Planet of Blue and Red during the San'Shyuum-Sangheili War, High Lord Mken 'Scre'ah'ben commands San'Shyuum reformist forces on the planet. San'Shyuum scientists desperately attempt to uncover Forerunner artifacts before Sangheili assault teams outnumber them. During the battle, Mken takes notice to Ussa 'Xellus, a Sangheili field commander. As the San'Shyuum are forced to attack the Sangheili through orbital bombardment with the Forerunner Dreadnought, Mken believes that he can use Ussa to create peace between the two species. Part One: A Place of Refuge Years later, shortly after the establishment of the Covenant during the Age of Reconciliation, three San'Shyuum - the Minister of Relative Reconciliation, Minister of Kindly Subjection and Prophet of Inner Conviction and Minister of Relic Safety - meet in the conference deck of the Forerunner Dreadnought in the Chamber of Decision. They meet with the Sangheili Commissioners Viyo 'Griot and Loro 'Onkiyo. The five discuss an ongoing Sangheili rebellion that is now being led by Ussa 'Xellus. The Sangheili assure the San'Shyuum that they will eliminate the insurgency, but the Prophet of Inner Conviction remarks that even if 'Xellus and his clan are killed, the idea will on to inspire others. Meanwhile, on the Sangheili mining colony of Creck, Ussa 'Xellus and his mate, Sooln, recruit new members into their rebellion against the Covenant. When the two return to their vessel - ''Clan's Blade ''- at a spaceport to leave the planet, they encounter 'Crecka. 'Crecka reveals that he wishes to join their rebellion. Despite Ussa's initial reluctance to work with the elderly Sangheili, 'Crecka claims that years ago he had discovered a Forerunner world containing advanced technology that would be useful in Ussa's attempt at overthrowing the San'Shyuum. Eventually, the three Sangheili depart Creck and set course the shield world. The Sangheili arrive at the shield world and enter its interior where they encounter the monitor of the installation, Enduring Bias. The monitor allows them to remain on the shield world, but demands to know their intents. Meanwhile, in the Nwari region located on Sanghelios' southern pole, the rest of the Xellus clan and its allies await Ussa's return. Tersa 'Gunok recalls 'Xellus warning the state of Xellus' residents to not trust the San'Shyuum. Shortly after, Covenant fighters attacked the state and forced Ussa to lead the survivors to Nwari. Ussa 'Xellus returns to their hideout and speaks with Ernicka the Scar-Maker. After identifying a Covenant spy within his group, Ussa and his allies leave Sanghelios for the shield world before the Covenant discovers them. Afterwards, the San'Shyuum and Commissioners reconvene to discuss Ussa's escape. Meanwhile, on the shield world, Ussa and Ernicka speak to Salus 'Crolon who questions the use of Forerunner artifacts, believing them to be a possible danger and an affront to the gods. As 'Crolon leaves, Ernicka expresses his fears that the Sangheili is treasonous. Back on ''High Charity, ''Qurlom informs Mken of a new Ministry created by the Hierarchs - the Ministry of Anticipatory Security. Qurlom tells Mken that the Ministry's Minister is R'Noh Custo, a political rival to Mken, and warns him that the Ministry was likely created by the High Prophet of Excellent Redolence to remove any individual that could present a threat to his title. Mken returns to his residence where he discovers that his spouse, Cresanda, is in a rare fertile cycle and the two mate. On the shield world, 'Crolon and Tersa are working while 'Crolon expresses his doubts of Ussa. However, Tersa insists that they cannot return to Sanghelios and must stay committed to living on the shield world. 'Crolon attempts to continue to convince Tersa that Ussa may be misguided, but stops when Ernicka orders them back to work. While in his office on ''High Charity, Mken receives a transmission from R'Noh, the new Minister of Anticipatory Security. The Minister reveals that he is aware of Cresanda's pregnancy and threatens to use his new-found influence to place Mken on the Roll of Celibates if he does not lead a mission to Janjur Qom, the San'Shyuum homeworld, ordered by the Prophet of Excellent Redolence to retrieve San'Shyuum females that are willing to mate on High Charity ''and an alleged Luminary stated to be on the planet. However, Mken is not willing to go on the mission and schedules a meeting with the rest of the Hierarchs, hoping that the other two would persuade the Prophet of Excellent Redolence against the mission or choose another San'Shyuum to lead the mission. But only the Prophet of Excellent Redolence and R'Noh are present. After Excellent Redolence threatens to place Mken on the Roll of Celibates, with implied execution, Mken reluctantly accepts to lead the mission. On the shield world, Enduring Bias tells Sooln that the world has the capability to break itself apart and have its disparate parts still habitable, as a fail-safe setting and known as the "Disassembler" process. Sooln speaks to Ussa about this discovery and Enduring Bias confirms that while it is true, he is unsure of how reliable the fail-safe is. On ''High Charity, Mken prepares to leave for Janjur Qom aboard Vengeful Vitality, a stealth corvette. Others members of Mken's mission include the San'Shyuum captain Vervum L'kosur, communications officer S'Prog, and weapons officer Mleer, the Sangheili Rangers Trok 'Tanghil, Vil 'Kthamee, Ziln 'Klel and Loquen 'Nvong, and the Huragok Floats Near Ceiling. Upon arriving in the Janjur Qom system, Vervum begins to monitor the transmissions of the San'Shyuum Stoics on the planet and discovers that their technology is much more simple than the Covenant's. As a dropship carrying Mken, Vervum, Mleer, Trok, Vil, Loquen, Ziln and Floats Near Ceiling heads towards the planet's surface, Mken decides that Vervum is very likely an agent for the Ministry of Anticipatory Security. On the shield world, Tersa witnesses Enduring Bias watching a holographic demonstration of the Disassembler process. Bias' vague explanation causes Tersa to begin to doubt Ussa's intentions, as Enduring Bias unintentionally implied that Ussa wished to test the Disassembler process himself - even if it lead to the deaths of the Sangheili in the colony.